Finding What's Inside
by DawnsMist
Summary: I really don't know how to do a Summary for this story but I think it might be a good story. I'd love to hear all your views and this is my first story so any criticism is welcome but please no Flames.


**§ Finding What's Inside §**

It Was a dark cold night in October, and the streets were bare as they normally were. The only sound you could hear was the whistling wind blowing through the Trees. The small town of _Amersham,_ never felt the same at night. Looking at the town now you would think no one lived there or at least wanted to live there. But for Hope Davis, that was the only time she ever felt normal. She grew up in this town and everyone knew how she was, Or at lest thought they knew. Her family was a well up standing pillar in the community and everyone expected her to be polite, well mannered, and obedient. And for the most part she is but for the last year, after her 18th birthday, she's started feeling empty and alone. So for the past year she's been saving up enough money to leave _Amersham_. So now with one thousand dollars Hope, with a small backpack and a little suitcase , she's boarding a bus in the dead of the night.

"Excuse me mum, may I please see your Ticket." The drive asked Hope as she sat in the back of the bus. Hope Looked up and handed the man her Ticket. When he left she sank back in to the seat and took a deep breath. And as the bus started to pull out of the station swallowed by the night Hope felt the best feeling she's ever felt, freedom.

_**Two Years Later**_

"Excuse me but do you happen to have the new Harry Potter book." Hope turned around and found a beautiful woman standing behind her. Her hair was as bright as the sun and her eyes were the color of summer leaves.

"Sorry but were all soled out. If you want I can put you on the waiting list."

"Yes please, Do you know how long I'll have to wait."

"We should be getting a new shipping order in by next week. If you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as your order comes in."

"Thank you" As the blond walked up to the counter Hope went back to restacking the books. But after awhile she has this strange feeling someone was staring at her and when she turned around she saw a man with a long brown trench coat and hat staring right at her. She turned around again and stared at the books for a few minutes then turned around again but then he was gone.

Hope turned back to the shelves and went back to work 5 minutes later she feels a tap on her shoulder a jumps about 3 feet.

"O I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Way to go Dawnie, just give the nice lady a heart attack." Hope stared at the man that had spoken. He had soft brown eyes and hair as Black of coals. "Sorry bout that, I'm Xander and this little hellion is Dawn."

"Um, Hi can I help you with something." Hope said after regaining her composer.

"Yeah were suppose to meet my sister her and we were wondering if you've seen her."

"Well what does see look like."

"She's….."

"Hey Dawnie you guys are early." Hope look over the young girls shoulder the see the woman she had help not to long ago.

"Hey Buff, yeah we finished a little early so we thought we'd come over and look for you."

"Cool, O and thanks for the help with the book they said if I had been just a little bit late I'd have to wait a hole Month."

"Um your welcome."

"Yeah so um were just headed out so maybe will see you around?"

"Yeah sure" Hope watched as the woman named Buffy turned to her sister and start to leave. But when she started to turn around she noticed that the man from before was staring at her and she felt a shiver go down her spine as he turned and walked out the door.

"Hey you ok?"

Hope turned back to Xander and gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine thank you."

"Are you sure, you seem a like spooked." Xander ask with a worried look on his face. But before Hope could respond Dawn came back in.

"Xander come on we have to go and pick up willow at the airport her plane lands in like 1 hour."

"Holed on ok Dawn"

"Fine but Buffy said to hurry" and with that she went out the door again.

"I'm fine go please you have a friend o pick up and I have books to shelve.

"Ok well take care" Xander said as he made is way out the door and in to the afternoon sunlight.

"Who was the babe?" Hope turned to see the day manager Margie looking at Xander through the shop window.

"Just some guy looking for his friend, A female friend." She said after seeing the look on her friend face. "Was there something you needed."

"What can't I come and check on a friend." Margie asked slightly offended.

"Considering ever since you got promoted to day manager you haven't left your office, you can see I can imagine you wanted something."

"Ok, your right I need you to work the night shift tonight Beth called in sick and no one else can cover for her.

"But you know I have night classes." Ever since Hope moved to London she's been going to the local college.

"I know but I need you here please. As a favor."

"Ok fine but I get this weekend off."

"Done. Thank you so much. I don't think having one person short on the night shift on my first week as manager will be good. Well I better get back I have some orders to fill." And with that she was off toured her office. Hope shook her head and went back to work.

8 hours later at 10:00 Hope was locking the store up. When she was done she made her way down the dark street silently wishing she had accepted Marks offer for a ride, But she knew that Mark never did anything for free. So here she is walking home in the middle of the night. Since Hope usually walks home during the day she knows all the short cuts. So since she wants to get home as fast as she can then she decided to cut through the Ally behind her apartment building. Halfway through the ally she felt like someone was staring at her so she started to walk faster and just as she reaches the end of the ally someone grabs her from behind and drags her deeper into the darkness.

"Well now aren't you a tasty treat." The man said from behind her. Hope tried to brake his hold but the more she struggled the more he laughed. When she felt him pull back her hair and expose her neck she felt a cold chill run up her body. "Now this will hurt so feel free to scream." But just as I felt his breath on my skin he was pulled away.

"Didn't your mother ever tell its rude to play with your food" Hope fall to the ground and cradles herself in the darkness as her rescuer and her attacker fight in hand to hand combat. As she sits on the cold floor of the ally and watches the fight she thinks about how close she come from being Died. When the fighting was over her rescuer came over and help Hope up of the ground.

"Hey you ok"

"Yeah I, I think my views on life have change a little in the last 5 min.

O and thank you for saving me not many people would stop to help"

"Hey no prob." She say's as she helps Hope to the end of the ally. When they step into the light. Hope saw her rescuer for the first time and was shocked

"Its you"

A/N: Thanks to all those who have taking the time out of there day to read my Story. I don't know were I'm going with this story so if anyone as any idea I'd love to hear them. All kind of reviews are welcome even Flames if you feel the need but I ask if you do send Flames at lease tell me what I should do to make it a better Story for you. I'll post another Chapter if you want more. I'll know my review. Have a good Day or Night.


End file.
